The new Scabiosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Scabiosa varieties with long flower stems and strong flowering necks. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during Summer of 2012.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Scabiosa ‘SB 11-669’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in Spring of 2013 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 open pollination, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DVANILSCOP’ was first performed by basal vegetative cuttings during April of 2012, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.